Little Pirates
by Rae of Rosemary
Summary: What happens when the daughter of Jack Sparrow an Anna Maria and the son of Will Turner meet? Better than it sounds, chappie 5 up! [DISCONTINUED]
1. A little reunion

Disclaimers: This will be the only time in this story that I do this: I own only Jacquelyn and the young Will Turner. No more, no less, at least not now. Luv and smiles all around! -Ishi-chan  
  
*****  
  
The Black Pearl loomed down over the merchant ship, the Pleading Wizard. It had taken nearly two hours to catch up to her. Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm, hand resting on the wheel, half impressed. It was a good ship to have run this long without being taken over. Oh yes, she was much faster than the Interceptor. But not the Black Pearl. No, nothing was faster than the Black Pearl.  
  
"Ready to board, Captain!" A female voice called. "Thanks, love." He called back, not taking his eyes off the ship. He smiled. This should be fun.  
  
He stood on the railing of the ship. The sailors on the other ship, most already resigned to their fate, stood there, most just kind of gawking at the immense ship. "Al right, mates, stay calm, we are taking over your ship. If everybody would be so kind as to-"  
  
"Jack? Captain Jack Sparrow? 'Tis it really you?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, then began searching along the rails for the one voice that would dare to interrupt his pretty speech. He spotted her. Or, should he say, them. There on the deck stood Elizabeth, Will ...and some midget that looked like Will.  
  
"Alright, new plan, mates. Injuring, ok, killing, bad. Anybody resist and I'll beat your flying brains out, do not and you and your little boat will leave here unharmed, savvy? Have at it, mates."  
  
A cheer ran up from the pirate crew, who promptly set about relieving the boat of any and all valuable possessions. Jack swung aboard and came to rest near the couple. "Will, Elizabeth, love! It's been a good fifteen years since I saw you last. Left you standing at the executioner's block, as I remember it. How'd you get out of that one, Will?"  
  
The blacksmith smiled. "Elizabeth." He said simply. "She convinced her father we were really in love, and her father convinced Norrington that you and I were not worth the trouble of killing. How have you managed over the years?"  
  
He grinned. "Told you that bonnie lass of yours were worth savin'. And as for me, well, look around you. The ship is in perfect condition and as beautiful as ever, the crew is well-fed and strong, the day is beautiful, and I just got a little more rich, savvy?"  
  
Elizabeth was just about to answer him when a simple feminine voice was heard from somewhere around his shoulder level. "Captain, the crew is just about done. Nobody was hurt. Are ye going to take care of the land lovers or would ye like I should do it for ye, seein as how you're getting on in years." She spoke in a short, clipped voice, half mocking, with just enough respect to confuse Jack for a moment. "What?! Where are you, you scurvy dog," He said half drunkenly, looking around at eye level as though he thought it would help him identify the voice. "I'll get you for that and tan your hide, I will!"  
  
"Captain, I'm down here, same as I always have been, and ye know it. Now come, do ye plan on just standing here talking to them or are ye going to do your duties as a pirate, eh?"  
  
"And just who might you be?" Asked Elizabeth, latching a firm hold on the girl's ear. "Let me take a good look at you." She was rather short, and skinny, but didn't seem to have anything but muscle. By the look of her, she was about ten, but something about her told Elizabeth that she was closer to thirteen, maybe fourteen. She had dark brown eyes that looked like Anna Maria's, but her hair, hat and bandanna were definitely Jack's. She wore a loose shirt that had probably once been white but was now a dirty yellow- brown, and a pair of brown trousers, and was bare foot. Over her little ensemble was a trench coat (A/N: think Captain Barbossa) with the cuffs turned up and the collar flared out. She had in one ear an earring with two black feathers and a heavy gold bead on it.  
  
Done with her inspection, Elizabeth turned to Jack incredously. "Since when do you have a daughter? Is she Anna Maria's? Why isn't she wearing shoes? Have you been feeding the poor child at all? What's her name? How old is she? How come you never wrote a letter to tell us?-"  
  
"How come ye won't let go of me ear?" the girl said to Elizabeth. "Oh, right, sorry." "Jack, answer me!" Jack looked slightly scared and no entirely sure what he was supposed to answer, so the girl picked up where Jack should have. "Me name is Jac Sparrow, I'm fourteen as of yesterday, there's plenty enough food, I just don't eat enough and I know it. Yes, Anna Maria's me mum, and I don't like shoes, they make it hard to balance and pinch my feet. Now it be my turn. Who are ye and what ye be doin here, how do ye know the Captain or vice verse, why he be respectin and protectin ye, and why do yer midget be scared of me?"  
  
Elizabeth looked primly down her nose at Jac. "The 'midget' is my son, Will, thank you kindly; we're on this ship because we're going to England. I am Elisabeth Turner and this is my husband, William Turner. I know Jack from a time about fifteen years ago when he saved my life and we helped him reclaim the Black Pearl as his own, which is the reason he speaks to me as a gentleman instead of a pirate. Anything else?"  
  
Jac looked her over once, scrutinizing every detail she saw, then looked back up at her face, now with a half smile and a twinkle in her eye. "Nope, that be about it. Thankee."  
  
Elizabeth just kind of blinked, surprised at the sudden mood swing. "That's it?"  
"Yes'm, that's it. Is there anything else ye need to ask me?"  
  
"No, no, I don't suppose there is."  
  
"Alright then, Captain, are we ready to go back on board?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am."  
  
"Wait a moment, your name can't be Jac!"  
  
Jac turned a quizzical eye to Will, who had finally spoken. "And why not?"  
  
"Jac is a boy's name! You're a girl!"  
  
"Of course me real name isn't Jac, ye idiot, it's Jacqulyn! But I warn ye once, if ye call me that, I be teachin ye the meanin of pain, do ye hear me?"  
  
He flat out laughed at her. "You're just a girl! You might be a pirate, but you're so small you'd never be able to actually hurt me! Hahaha!" Well, that was probably the biggest mistake of his life. She tackled him full force, slamming right into his gut, hollering "Ye'll pay for that one!" She started beating up on him. For such a small girl, she could hit just as hard as anyone else on that ship.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He gasped, causing Elizabeth's eyebrows to go up sharply. He managed to get to his feet and stumble backwards..Right over the edge of the railing into the water below.  
  
*****  
  
Jac stood up, looking half pleased, but still half angry. Elizabeth and Will were already at the side, watching the water below. After a few moments of strangled silence, Elizabeth choked out "Jack.He's not coming up."  
  
"You taught the lad to swim, didn't you?" Ever so slowly, Will shook his head. Jack laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Then you'll be the one going in after him, lass."  
  
She spun around, eyes wide. "But, cap." Her face steeled, she turned around and crossed her arms defiantly. "I shan't" His grip tightened and he turned her around to face him. "It wasn't a suggestion, love. I can give you a second to take off your hat if you'd like, but you're going in one way or another, savvy?" Her eyes narrowed and she jerked her arm out of his grip. She took off her hat, nearly tore off her coat and a shoulder belt, hidden under the coat, with a loaded revolver and multiple throwing knives. She pushed all the items at a random sailor, growling "Do not loose these." She then jumped aboard the railing, took a deep breath, then executed a perfect swan dive into the icy waters below. 


	2. And I must save him why?

She cut through the icy waters like a knife, swimming with sure strokes and pure confidence. The salt in the water stung her eyes, but she kept them open nevertheless. The captain might be her father, but it would ease the punishment none if the stupid boy drowned.  
  
Up on deck, the adults were reminiscing, or, in Elizabeth's case, worrying.  
  
"Jack, you're daughter is so little! Will's weight will surely drag her down! She can't carry him!"  
  
"Love, calm yourself. The girl's an amazing swimmer and much stronger then she looks." He smiled for a moment, lost in memory. "Doesn't this seem so very familiar somehow, Elizabeth?"  
  
She smiled back. "Yes. All those years ago when you saved me." She turned a half mocking half accusing eye on her old friend. "Then brought me on deck and threatened to kill me."  
  
"Yes. Then your little soldiers tried to kill me, right before your boyfriend here tried to kill me."  
  
"Yes, but only because you tried to kill Elizabeth and I."  
  
"And then that old drunk nearly killed me, and you tried to kill me with that bloody oar when we were in that bloody cave."  
  
"Because you were going to let Capitan Barbossa kill me in exchange for Elizabeth."  
  
They stood there in silence for a moment. "Remind me again why we're friends?" said Elizabeth. Jack laughed, and a splashing sound came from the side of the deck. "Throw a rope, would ye? The lad was not made for easy floating." A rope landed in the water next to her, and they pulled them aboard. She laid the boy out on the deck. "He's not breathing!" Elizabeth cried. "Jack, why isn't he breathing?" "Cause his lungs ain't takin in air, lady, what do ye think?" Jac replied, being the little smart-ass that she was. At the horrified look on her face, she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry lady, he'll be fine." And with that, she sat him up and leaned him against her chest, then squeezed him round the middle just as hard as she could. His eyes open and he started coughing water up on the deck.  
  
"Bloody hell, woman!" he wheezed. "Are you trying to drown me?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "It weren't me original intention, true, but if yer willin to be jumpin back over on yer own terms, there be no one stopping ye."  
  
He just kind of looked at her in stunned disbelief. "Somebody sure did go wrong in teaching you how to become a lady."  
  
Now both eyebrows were in the air. "Oh, aye? Just what is that supposed to mean, lad?" Her voice was laced with the kind of danger only a woman can portray.  
  
He noticed his mistake immediately. "Umm, what I meant to say was.You're more like a man than a woman. No! That came out wrong! I mean. umm." He took a deep breath to calm himself and chose his words with care. "What I meant was that.while you're clearly as strong as any man.If you should ever decide to dress like a woman, you'd be the prettiest one out there." Another raised eyebrow. "That's not to say you aren't pretty as it is." He added hastily. "I just means you're not what I'm normally used to."  
  
She smiled at him, finally placated. "Where'd ye learn to sweet talk like that, boy-o?" She asked, quite a deal pleasanter than she had been earlier.  
  
"Dad." He answered. "Mother said it would help me charm a lady one day, dad said it would save my life." Then, slightly under his breath, "I didn't believe him till just now."  
  
Jac heard and smiled, deciding to take it as a compliment. Elizabeth also heard and decided it was a good excuse to punch her husband on the arm. He smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Well," said Jack "This is a fine and lovely reunion, but we must be off."  
  
""I know." Said Elizabeth. "I wish we could have talked longer."  
  
"And why can't we?"  
  
"Because you're leaving.and we're going to England."  
  
"Come with us."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come with us. We have to stop in Tortugas, but we can take you by England, It's not that far away."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Sounds good." Will spoke up. Elizabeth looked at him incredously. "What? I miss sailing like it was meant to be, and besides, you wanted to go to England for a change. What could be a bigger change than Tortugas?"  
  
"Please, mum?" added their son charmingly. She looked at their near identical smiles and sighed. "I should really slap the lot of you." Smiles vanished to be replaced by puppy-dog eyes. "Fine, Fine!" She turned back to Jack. (A/N: Hey, that rhymed!) "We'd love to come with you." He grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? All make ready! Lift the sails! Hoist the boom! We're going to Tortugas!"  
  
"Jac, show our guests to their cabin."  
  
"Aye. Right this way."  
  
They followed her to the other side of the boat, listening to a running commentary. "At's the Captains room, and this here is the First mate's cabin, which is where you'll be stayin. If ye'd like to get settled in, I'll take the lad and show him about. Twill see the both of ye at mess." The older Turners nodded their thanks and Jac led Will away.  
  
"What's this Tortugas place we're headed to?"  
  
"Tis a pirate's haven. There's virtually no manner of law there, and we can walk about safe. Only from the gallows, mind ye. Tis still a good chance of being shot or havin ye throat sliced open."  
  
"And the Capitan wants to bring Mother to this place?!?"  
  
"No worries, messmate. If the Captain says she'll be safe, then she will. As long as ye and yer kin stay with me or one of the crew, ye shan't have much problem."  
  
"What's it like there?"  
  
"As said, pirate's haven, pirate's heaven. Women there who would slap ye as soon as sleep with ye, drinks to satisfy the worst of drunks, always a good fight to be had, and stealin's not even a bother, so long as ye know who not to steal from. Tis a rough-and tumble place, where ye look out fer yerself and ye don't get caught, cause there taint be a lad on that island who'll go easy on ye if ye do, lessen he be drunk, which also be likely."  
  
"Tortugas." He thought it over for a moment, leaning against the rail, staring out at the ocean. A sudden gleam in his eye spoke of longings untold of treasures and adventures unknown. "Tortugas." He repeated quietly. "Sounds like a fine place."  
  
************************************************************** Hey again, Ishi-chan here. I finally got around to up dating, I'm really really sorry it took so long. I've been working on a new one of mine, a HP Inuyasha crossover. Summary in profile, if you care to look. Should be posting soon. I'd like to send a thanks out to Rose Angelz and Vicki Turner, my only two reviewers. I'm hoping for two more before the next chappie, but if not oh well. Have a good one! Smiles! Ishi-chan 


	3. Tortougas: The land of good rum

"I AM NOT A UNIC!!!"  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow grinned at the holler he heard. His daughter and the young Will hadn't stopped bickering since the Turners came on board. Jac hadn't hit him again, luckily, so Will seemed to have been testing his limits with her. He would back off right before she was about to hit him, and make her laugh instead. She, on the other hand, was doing everything within her power to make him mad. Hence the earlier yell. It made wonderful fun for the crew, but also a wonderful headache when they came near.  
  
"Land in sight, Captain!" yelled from Gibbs, the fist mate. "We'll be sailin into port in near on five minutes!"  
  
"Aye! All hands make ready to go onshore! You, and you, and.you," He said, pointing to three various crewmen, "are to stay aboard and guard my ship while we are on shore. Some one will be here in about five hours to relieve you, and switch duties. Send up the red flag if there's trouble."  
  
He turned to his daughter. "Jac, love, you are to stay with the lad at all times, understand? Don't want his throat slit, now." Then to Will and Elizabeth. "I want you two to stay with someone from the crew within earshot at all times. And boy," he said, turning to Will and doing his little hand motion, "I know that this has never made a difference before, but please, try not to do anything.stupid."  
  
Will grinned, a reckless gleam in his eye. He remembered Tortugas quite well, no matter how long it had been. "What makes you think I'd do something like that?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "I really don't have time to list all the ways." He turned and started yelling again. "Drop the anchors! Get a move on, you mangy dogs; if we wait any longer the drunks will stop buying free rounds!" He turned back to the Turners. "Raven's Tavern has the best rum I've ever had this side of the equator." Elizabeth glared at him, looking as though she was about to roast him alive. Forgetting that she disapproved of rum (poor deluded soul) he couldn't figure out why she was glaring.  
  
"What?"  
  
She just kind of sighed. "Jack, I know I can't stop you from drinking entirely, but promise you won't have more than two drinks tonight."  
  
He blinked, remembering that morning on the beach, then figured out what she meant, and how to get out of it. "Alright, love, I promise you won't have more than two drinks tonight." Then turned and promptly walked down the gangplank before she could figure it out.  
  
"Come." Jac said, grabbing Will's arm and giving it a quick jerk. "I'll show ye about."  
  
"Alright." He replied, quickening his pace to keep up with her. There would be no problems keeping that one entertained.  
  
They wandered about the town, starting, dodging, participating in or egging on fights as the notion struck them. Jac was a great rough-and- tumble fighter, and she found that Will more often then not could hold his own, too, occasionally even helping her out. She started training him in the elusive art of pick-pocketing, and soon, while still not the master she was, he could take three out of four purses without getting caught.  
  
"I feel awfully guilty about taking this." He said. "I know it was probably stolen in the first place, but that doesn't mean it's right." Jac just kind of shrugged.  
  
"It's a talent, to be used just as any other. Ye can use it for bad-" She motioned to a drunk, singing loudly- "or for good." and took one of the purses from his hand and promptly tossed it to an old beggar man on the corner, who yelled a "Thanks!" and waved.  
  
He looked at her curiously. "I didn't know pirates gave charity."  
  
Again, she just shrugged. "It no matter in the long run." She replied cheerfully. "He's happy, and 'tis always good to have an ally about ye, and we can always get more." As if to prove her point, she darted behind a man, slipped her hand to the gold pouch hanging at his belt, and with a deft little finger movement, untied it and had it in her hand but a second later. The man never felt a thing.  
  
"Come!" she yelled. "Let me show ye why people truly come to Tortugas!" He looked after the irrepressible young pirate in slight admiration as she bounded off, then ran after her.  
  
He followed her into a small, dingy building. It was fairly wreathed in cigar and pipe smoke, and the smell of cheap ale, strong rum, and the finer wines was near overpowering. People sat around, talking, gambling, laughing, and/or singing loud, bawdy songs as they pleased. "Come!" She said. "What is this place?" He asked. "The Bloody Cutlass." She answered. "The Captain was right; Raven's has the best rum, but this place has more interesting people and worse gamblers." Before he could answer, she was off again, headed for the bar, calling "Two rums, me lad, the best ye got!"  
  
Apparently they knew her. "Jac, me girl!" One person yelled. It was an older man, looking to be stiff at the joints but sharp at the mind. "Aye, Robbie, me lad!" she called back. "Ye gonna join us in a game and a round?" "Aye, I'll do that. Laddie," She said, switching her attentions back to Will, "make yerself at home! I'll bring drinks!" He just kind of looked at her. Was he supposed to go sit down with that man? Shrugging away the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, he made his way over to the table.  
  
"Hey there, boy. What's yer name? I'm Robbie, and this ugly idiot here is Donnie." He motioned to a man on the side of him. Will did a double take when he looked at him; Donnie was the spitting image of the man. Twin brothers, he guessed.  
  
"Shove over, ye lazy arse woman!" Will jumped, looking around, then relaxed when he saw his little bodyguard. He hadn't even noticed Jac coming back with drinks. She shoved one in his hand, saying to the men, "The frog's name is Will." They sat down. Will just kind of looked at his drink, not to sure what he was supposed to do. He knew if his mother ever caught him drinking, he would wish Jac had never rescued him.  
  
Jac caught his look. "Go on boy, I promise it taint poisoned."  
  
"But- If my mum finds out-"  
  
"Which she won't."  
  
"She'll skin me alive-"  
  
"Assuming she can find ye."  
  
"And hang me out for the birds to eat."  
  
"But not if I take the blame."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Simple. I laced your drink."  
  
"And she'll believe that?"  
  
"Ye'll never know until ye try."  
  
He ran that over in his mind, shrugged, and took a gulp. "Good point."  
  
(Five hours, eleven drinks apiece, two bar fights, twenty five card games, and -97 gold pieces later, walking on the docks.)  
  
*Hiccup* "They left it on the porch, for all the world to see! *Hiccup*"  
  
Jac and Will stumbled along the docks, hiccupping and singing at the top of their lungs, leaning on each other in order to stay upright. "Teehee!" Jac giggled, most uncharacteristically, "It's a birdie!" She cried, pointing to a random piece of cargo lying on the dock. "Let's squish it so we can eat it for dinner!" She attempted to run towards the 'birdie', and instead ended up tripping after about half a step over completely nothing, dragging Will down with her. From their new vantage point on the ground, Will looked over at the 'birdie' and said, "Nah, it's too big. Let's go back to the Pearl and steal some rum from the Captain's room." Had Jac any measure of sanity left in her alcohol-loaded brain, she would have refused this immediately, not willing to risk the Captain's 'Rum- wrath'. To her now deluded mind, however, this sounded like a fine idea. "Alright." She hiccupped.  
  
They walked up a gangplank on to a boat, and instead of finding the Captain's room, they encountered a little row boat, one of the ones set for rowing to shore. "Don't remember that being there." Will muttered groggily. "Don't matter." Jac replied, her words slurring together as the drowsiness suddenly hit her full force. "We can use it to block out the sun." She half lifted it and crawled under, and Will followed. He laid out as much as the little boat would allow, letting Jac use his arm for a pillow. Not that she gave him any choice.  
  
"G'night, Will."  
  
"G;night, Jac." And they both fell asleep.  
  
*********************  
Hey, and thanks to my newest reviewers! I reposted the story, under the same name, so I lost all reviews but one. Sorry! I haven't forgotten you guys, just your names. I know the chapter is a little on the short side, for which I apologize. I'll try to make the next longer. Plez R&R!!! Thanx! Smiles! -Ishi-chan 


	4. The Jolly 'Ol Windstep

Quick A/N; IMPORTAINT, PLEASE READ!!! Due to complaints of confusion about the Wills, I'm changing the spelling of the younger Will's name to Wil. Think of it this way: The young Wil is shorter than his father and so is his name. Hope this'll help. Smiles! -Ishi-chan ***********************************  
  
Wil woke abruptly. He lay still for a few moments, trying to determine what had wakened him. At first he thought it was his arm, still buried under Jac's head and tingling unpleasantly, but he threw that thought away. Something told him that wasn't it. He lay quiet for a moment, ignoring the pull of the waves that tried to slide him ab- hang on.,.,. Pull of the waves? They should be gently rocking. It only felt like this when the ship was moving, and Captain Sparrow had said they would stay in Tortugas for at least a week. Surely they hadn't slept that long? He slipped his arm out from under Jac's head, who muttered in protest but didn't awake.  
  
He peered out from under a crack between the floor and the boat. Boots and bare feet walked across the deck, too many for a day when they were docked. Yes, this ship was defiantly moving. And unless the Captain had hired on some new sailors, they were not on the right ship either. He saw a man scrubbing the deck that he most certainly didn't recognize. Apparently, the man didn't recognize him either. From the scrubber's vantage point so low to the ground, he saw Wil and knew that he wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
"Capt'n!" He called, in true pirate fashion. "I thinks we got us some stowaways here!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Jac! Wake up!" Wil hissed, shaking her shoulder forcefully.  
  
"'Fi more mints." She mumbled, turning over and going promptly back to her alcohol-induced sleep. He sighed, seeing that he was going to have to face this one alone. The boat was lifted over his head and set to the side of him. He squinted and moved his hand to block the sunlight. The light pounding into his head didn't help his hangover, which was growing steadily worse every second that he was awake.  
  
"Well what have we here?" The voice came to the man to the right of him, the Captain, he assumed. He was a tall man, in traditional pirate garb: Loose trousers, loose shirt, pointed, strong-looking boots, and at least three different colors of scarves adorned him. He was completely bald except for a shoulder length braid coming from the base of his skull, about the thickness of a coin and less than a centimeter wide. It was a dark brown, as were his eyes, the expression in them unreadable.  
  
"My name's Wil." He replied, politely. "May I ask what ship we're on and who the Captain is?"  
  
"I'll be askin the questions, lad." He replied, not cruelly, but with enough force to point out that it was he who held the power. "But since ye seem to bee a nice boy, I will tell ye. I am Jonovan Or' Hay , that's Captain or Captain Or' Hay while you're on this ship, lad. Speaking of which, yer on the Tainted Windstep, as it would be. Now, how would ye and yer girl there come to be sleepin under my boat?"  
  
Wil gave the simplest answer possible. The truth. "We got drunk and walked aboard the wrong ship, it would seem."  
  
The Captain raised an eyebrow. "Oh, aye? Yer friend certainly fits the description of a pirate, but ye don't." He leaned closer to the boy, looking at him carefully. "Just what ship were you on, anyway?"  
  
He was nervous, but under the look that the Captain was giving him, he felt he couldn't but give him the truth. "The Black Pearl."  
  
The Captain fairly jumped back as though he had been slapped. "Yer from the cursed ship? I won't have anybody connected to that cursed ship on the Windstep, I won't! Ye and you're girl will get off right now!"  
  
"But there's no land in sight!" He replied, bewildered.  
  
"Then you'll swim until you find some! I won't have my ship brought down by no curse!"  
  
"Captain Or' Hay, please, just hear me out! Five more minutes aboard couldn't hurt! Please, just wait before you make that decision final!"  
  
The Captain looked at him warily, then just barley nodded his consent. "There used to be a curse." Wil said, recalling all of the stories he had been told. "Apparently, about twenty-five years ago, some pirates took on some cursed Aztec gold. They ignored the warnings and spent the gold. Well, once they figured out that the curse was real, they found out how to break it. It involved something about blood and returning all the gold pieces. Anyway, they finally broke the curse, and now the ship belongs to Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain." Jac muttered quietly, still asleep.  
  
He grinned at her. "Right. Captain Jack Sparrow. The curse has been destroyed. There's nothing to be a-worrying about anymore."  
  
The Captain looked doubtfully at him. "Yer sure?"  
  
"Yes. Curse is gone. Is there a way I could convince you to keep us aboard till we get to the next port?"  
  
"Ye wish to barter passage?"  
  
"Aye, Captain, if that's what you call it."  
  
The Captain looked at him with a critical eye. "I'm not bein so sure that'll work. Yer friends a girl, tis bad luck to have those aboard. The neither of ye have any valuables upon ye. What do you have that'll make me want ye aboard?"  
  
"We're both good workers. Jac's been sailing just as long as she could walk, and as for the bad luck, well, the Pearl is one of the richest ships in the Caribbean, so what ever luck she brings can't be all bad. I'm a fast learner, and I'll be a good hand at whatever job you set me to if you give me a day or two to learn it."  
  
The Captain raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
He once more seemed to examine him. "Deal. You'll work you're way to Singapore, then. Speeds! Get this boy here to a task, I don't care what, and wake the girl! Have her brought to my cabin." He turned on his heel and strode off. Speeds, a skinny, weasely-looking fellow, motioned for Wil to follow him. He brought him to the port side of the ship, and handed him a bucket saying, "This is a bucket. It is filled with water. This is a brush." He announced, dropping it into the bucket. "It scrubs the deck. Get to work." Wil stared reproachfully after the man's retreating back, then dropped to his knees and began scrubbing.  
  
Sleep is nice, Jac thought, encased in the silent black world of slumber. Whoosh. Ice cold water covering her when she was asleep, wasn't. "Alright, ye slime-toed, chicken feather excuse for a mangy dog, what in the nine hells do ye think yer doin throwin water on a sleepin lass for?!?!?!"  
  
"What do ye think yer doin, fallin asleep in another man's boat for?" came the reply. "And without even a by-yer-leave." She opened one bleary eye to try and get a clearer picture of the person in front of her. "Speeds! She cried. "What is it that ye be a doin here? And what do ye mean, 'another man's boat'?"  
  
Speeds grinned toothily at his former messmate. They had once sailed together, coming to know each other fairly well. "Just that." He told her. "Ye got on the wrong boat, girl. This is the Tainted Windstep. Yer sailin under the command of Capt'n Or' Hay. "  
  
Considering how much she had drunk the night before, it can be forgiven that Jac didn't fully comprehend this at that moment. "Are you sure?" she asked, squinting at him.  
  
"Aye. Completely sure."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Aye, girl, I'm positive that this is the Windstep."  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Yes, girl, this is definitely the wrong boat. Yer friend just bartered yer passage to Singapore."  
  
She groaned. "He did? What did he barter, exactly?"  
  
He looked her straight in the eye. "He sold his soul and yer body to be used as the ship pleases."  
  
She was wide awake now. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
He laughed at her. "I'm just a-teasin ye, girl. Ye two'll just work, same as the rest of the crew, only ye don't get paid at the end."  
  
She managed to breathe again. "SPEEDS, IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" He managed to stop laughing, but a smile still tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Being as that may." He choked out, "The Captain still needs to see ye. In his cabin. Kin ye find the way?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Good. I'll speak to ye again at mess, then, aye?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
He trotted off, and she just stared after him, shaking her head. She headed to the Captains, even though she knew what was coming, and knew her answers. No, she didn't know the coordinates of the treasure, and no, she wouldn't tell him if she did. She sighed, knowing what would be expected of her as soon as she walked out of that office. She hated scrubbing the decks.  
  
***********************  
Hello, friends! Finally got another chappie up. I'm not sure I'm happy with this one, though, so you might expect some revision soon. Haven't decided. So, did any body expect that? Heh. It came to me around chappie two, and so I'm like ok, why not. Thanks to my only reviewer, Reese Sparrow. Please review! Flames are welcome! Smiles! -Ishizu 


	5. Never cross a mother

Elizabeth stood over Jack, shaking his arm. "Jack. Wake up, Jack." "Go 'way." He muttered. "I'm sleepin."  
  
"Here." Will said, very gently pushing his wife to the side. "Watch this." He leaned over and very quietly said, "Raven's went up in flames, Jack. They couldn't save any of the rum."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" (A/N: Like father like daughter!)  
  
"Told you that'd wake him." Will intoned as Jack fell out of his bunk and fought with the blankets that entangled him.  
  
"So it seems." Elizabeth replied, looking disgusted. She disentangled him from the sheets. "The rum's gone!" he cried, then looked at Elizabeth. "Again!" She sighed, muttering, "I know history is supposed to repeat itself, but isn't this taking it a bit far?" Then to Jack: "The rum is not gone, regrettable though that is-" Jack cocked his head to the side, not understanding the use of an oxymoron- "But we do need to talk to you. I can't find Jac or Wil."  
  
He looked at her husband, then to himself, then to her. "But we're right here."  
  
She sighed again, getting impatient. "No, Jack. The other Wil and Jac. Your daughter and our son. Do you have any idea where they are? We didn't see them come back on board last night."  
  
Jack shrugged, unconcerned. He had gone for three months without seeing his daughter once when she wanted to sail with some other fellow so she could see France. Came back and told him it was full of sissies and that if they ever took to being land pirates, it would be an easy place to start. "Don't know." He replied. "The girl probably took him to the Cutlass last night and they fell asleep there."  
  
"The Cutlass?" Elizabeth replied, sounding horrified. "What kind of a place is that?"  
  
"Tavern. Terrible rum, but decent when you want to gamble."  
  
"Your daughter brought my son to a tavern?" She turned to Will. "You don't think she got him hurt, do you? "  
  
He smiled at her, taking her hands in his own comfortingly. "Don't worry. Wil's a capable fellow; he can take care of himself."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course. Now come on. Jack, where is this Cutlass?"  
  
"West side of town. Two blocks to the right if Raven's, down past the building with the bloodstain in the shape of a giant chicken. There aren't any words on the sign, just a picture of a bloody cutlass. There's a woman who stands outside of it. She always has on a green dress, and she has dark hair piled up on the top of her head, real high. That's Esmeralda. Tell her I said hello, would you? I'm going to go back to sleep now. Yell at Jac for me when you find them." And with that, he lay back down on his bed, pulled a blanket over him, and fell back asleep.  
  
Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, about to haul him back out of bed, but Will just took his wife's arm and gently led her away.  
  
They found the Cutlass with no problem, noting the land marks ("That bloodstain really does look like a giant chicken!") in case they had to find their way back. They stepped inside, coughing a bit at the smoke. Will led his wife through the crowd to the bar. "Bartender!" he called.  
  
"Watcha want?" He called back. The bartender was a portly man, mean looking, with a scar that ran from his temple to the opposite ear, closing one eye completely.  
  
"Information. We need to know if there was a young girl here last night, by the name of Jac Sparrow. There should have been a boy with her, looking like me, by the name of Wil."  
  
The bartender looked at him with his good eye. "And why should I be a- tellin ye anything?"  
  
Will placed two shillings on the counter. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
He eyed the money. "Perhaps."  
  
Will laid down a third, then a fourth. The bartender snatched it greedily and slipped it away somewhere under the counter. "Aye." He said. "Jac's a regular here. Came in last night with that friend of hers, spent the night gambling and drinkin with that pair." He nodded to an unconscious Robbie and Donnie, who were both slumped down in the booth, leaning against one another. Robbie was snoring and Donnie still clutched a mostly empty tankard in one hand. The bartender snorted. "Could hardly walk, they were so loaded. Still fight pretty good, though, that'n of yourn, even if he is half-crocked. Hate to tangle with him when he's in a foul mood."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him strangely, as though she had just been told, quite causally, that pigs flew and babies were the spawn of Satan. "You mean Jac was drunk, right?" she asked, hesitantly.  
  
He imitated her funny look with one of his own. "No, lady. The both of them."  
  
She gritted her teeth, clenched her fists, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. After about ten seconds, she opened them and said, with quite a bit more evil in her voice than is common for her, "Which direction did they go?" The bartender was beginning to be scared. He had been married three times, and by now he knew the moods of women and that this was a bad time to cross one.  
  
"That way." He said, motioning to the direction opposite of the Pearl.  
  
"Did they say where they were headed?"  
  
"Aye, marm. Back to the ship."  
  
"But that's not the right direction."  
  
"Yes marm, I know."  
  
She growled in frustration. "Come on, Will." She said, latching hold of his sleeve and half dragging him out of the tavern. "We're going to go find your son."  
  
******  
Jac came out of the Captain's room and made her way over to where Wil was scrubbing the deck. "Hey there, Snoring Beauty." He said with a grin. She grinned back. "So ye think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Oh? So I'm not beautiful?"  
  
He sat up on his knees and examined her. "Nah." He said after a minute of inspection, then reached into the bucket and dashed some water on her. "Ok." He said, grinning. "That's much better."  
  
She blinked, water dripping from her eyelashes, then grinned and flicked some at him.  
  
"Hey!" He grinned delightedly, splashing her back. She tossed her brush at him lightly, and when he dodged, she picked up the whole bucket and upended it over his head.  
  
He sat back on his heels, bucket still half on his head. Water dripped down his face, and he just kind of sat there, blinking with his mouth wide open. He started to say something, then closed his mouth. He opened it again, and this time just kind of left it there.  
  
The step of a heavy boot was heard just to their right. They both looked up, guilty expressions on their faces. It was the Captain. He raised an eyebrow at them warningly. They immediately bent down and started scrubbing furiously, and didn't relax until he had left. Wil glanced up at Jac, who snorted with laughter. "What?" he asked. "Ye've still got the bucket on yer head, boy." She answered. He grinned, too, taking said bucket off.  
  
He sighed, still scrubbing. "What be the problem?" asked Jac. "Do I be borin ye?" Wil shook his head. "Nah. Company's fine. I just can't help but wonder what my mum and dad are doing now." He grinned. "More likely than not mum's hunting me down, worrying her heart out. She doesn't realize that I can take care of myself."  
  
Jac shrugged. "Never knew what that was like. Me dad thinks that I'm fine on me own, so unless your mum be bothering him, he'll set sail on time without even checking to see if I'm aboard. I was gone for three months one time and he didn't notice until I came back. The only thing he cares about is his ship."  
  
A look of worry crossed Wil's face. "I'm sure that's not true."  
  
Jac shrugged again but didn't answer, suddenly becoming particularly interested on the spot she was scrubbing.  
  
They worked for awhile in silence, then suddenly Jac broke out in song.  
  
"Oh, me mother went a'sailin  
And became a captain too,  
And she pulled her mate o'er her knees  
And she spanked him black and blue  
  
The mate then ran ashore on leave  
And he cried and cried all day  
Said me mother was a witch  
And that she'd have to pay  
  
The mate then roused up all the crew  
And they cried out for 'er head  
But me mother she's a smart one,  
She just winked 'er eye and said  
  
"Johnny yer a dumb one  
Does ye think that I was blind?  
If ye hadn't given reason  
I'd ne'er spanked yer behind  
  
When the wind picked up and tossed the ship  
From yonder to and fore,  
Ye went and screamed just like a girl  
And forgot yer pirate lore  
  
Because when ye are a pirate  
Ye put other thoughts behind  
Ye give the ship yer courage  
And ye pays yer fear no mind  
  
Well, the crew all did agree with her  
They threw Johnny o'erboard  
And that's why you'll hear Johnny cryin  
When the winds they start to roar."  
  
Wil cracked up when she finished. "I like it!" he proclaimed. "That's exactly how you're going to be if you ever become a mother. Or a captain, for that matter."  
  
Jac grinned back. "Being a mother tisn't in me plan, and the only reason I'm not a capt'n is cause I havn't gotten a boat yet. When I be getting me first boat, then ye'll be a callin me capt'n."  
  
"Oh, really? And what makes you so sure we'll ever see each other again after the family and I get back to Port Royal?"  
  
She smiled knowingly at him. "'Cause it's in yer blood, now. At least three generations have been pirates, weather in name or in spirit, and now ye've got the taste for the seas and the freedom of it callin to ye. Ye'll never be satisfied on land again for more than a day or so. And when yer free to do as ye please, I'll welcome ye aboard my ship. Just sign up."  
  
Wil grinned. "You know, I just may do that." A bell rang out from across the ship. Jac turned to face her companion. "I'll race ye to mess."  
  
His eyes shone with mischief, and they both shot off at a dead run.  
  
***************************  
Hey-o friends! I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, but it's a few paragraphs longer than normal if that helps any. The song I did not write, I got it off of Baldur's Gate two, Shadows of Amn. Great game, if a little slow. Thanks again to Reese Sparrow, my faithful reviewer ^_^. Hope you liked the parent's reactions. Until the next chappie! Smiles! -Ishizu 


End file.
